blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Unrelated MOBA Kits
These kits are designed in mind for a MOBA sort of game. you can take inspiration from them for spells or whatnot. KENCH Melee Passive: Onyx Construct: Kench will reflect a percentage of the damage he takes back to the attacker. Q: Bladed Wings: Kench charges forward, stunning and damaging the first enemy he encounters along the way. W: Onyx Pillar: Has 4 Charges, when activated, Kench creates a pillar of onyx at target location, knocking all enemies away from it's origin point. the Pillar can be destroyed by enough damage. E: Vigilance: Passively, Kench will gain true sight, revealing invisible enemies near him. When activated, Kench will leap to a nearby allies aid, shielding them and himself. Ultimate: Scapegoat: Kench taunts all enemies near him, forcing them to attack him for a duration. LEGION Melee Passive: Lighthammer: Whenever Legion strikes an enemy, a percentage of the damage dealt will be converted into healing for the nearest, or most wounded, ally. Q: Holy Blitz: Legion fires off holy energy in a wide cone, damaging and slowing all enemies hit. W: Blessing: Legion heals an ally. E: Hammer of Justice: Legion charges his hammer, his next attack will deal bonus damage and stun the target. Ultimate: Beacon: Legion crackles and radiates with holy energy for a time, damaging all nearby enemies and healing all nearby allies over time. SECRET PASSIVE: Has great legs. SEMOHMS Melee Passive: Cursed Armor: Semohms gains bonus attack damage as his health drops. Q: Minus Strike: A powerful strike that scales off of your missing health, and heals you for damage dealt. W: Dark Bane: Shoot out a bolt of dark energy, if it hits an enemy, it damages them and Semohms gains speed. E: Shadow Orb, fire a slow moving shadow orb in a direction that does damage, you can reactivate the ability to teleport to the orb. Ultimate: Dark Nebula: after a moderate channel, cut yourself, and all nearby enemie's HP in half. teleporting to the shadow orb does not interrupt the channeling of Dark Nebula. TB (The Boss) Melee Passive: Transdimensional Horror: TB will heal off of all damage he deals, and applies a Damage over time effect on his attacks. Q: Vortex Blade: TB summons his scythe and swings it in front of him, damaging and slowing all enemies hit, additionally, enemies hit are Fluxed, which will activate if TB attacks them again, dealing damage again. W: Void Lash: TB Summons a portal and punches through it, lashing in a vector skillshot, think Viktor's Death Ray, damaging all enemies hit. E: Void Shift: TB Puts himself in stasis, becoming unable to move, or be targeted at all. he can choose a spot to teleport to during this, immediately breaking out of the stasis when he does so. Ultimate: Wormhole: TB begins channeling, absorbing any projectiles near him, at the end of his channel, he will launch all the projectiles in a direction, all of their effects will apply as if TB was the one who fired them. DINGO Ranged Passive: Chain-Katanas: Due to his interesting(and pretty edgy) Weapon, dingo's attacks have a small delay, but are more powerful and hit all enemies in a line. Q: Chain Sweep: Dingo swings both his chains in a cone shape in front of him, damaging enemies twice and applying any on-hit effects he has. W: Roll: Dingo rolls in a direction, attacking any enemies near his roll. E: Plunge: Dingo plunges one of his katanas into an enemy, damaging them over time with a bleed while they remain close together. Dingo can reactivate this ability to end the bleed effect early, but instantly damage and stun the target. Ultimate: Grimdark: Dingo turns into super-uber-edgelord-man, and gains a new ability set as well as becoming melee. Q: Charge Punch: Dingo charges in a direction, and punches the first enemy he encounters, damaging and stunning them. W: Chain Hook: Dingo throws a hook in a target direction, damaging and pulling in the first enemy he hits. E: Grab: Dingo grabs a target enemy, and then throws them, dealing damage, if he throws them into a wall, he deals bonus damage to the target. you can reactivate Grimdark to cancel it early, but if the ability ends naturally, he will emit a powerful damaging pulse around himself. DIANA Ranged Passive: Sense of Smell: Due to Diana being a ****ing Wolf-Humanoid, she can smell pretty dang good. she has increased vision range, and she can detect enemies under 25% health within a decent radius of herself. Q: Tranquilizer: Diana applies a tranquilizing poison on her next shot, making her next attack slow both the movement and attack speeds of the target. W: Sharpshooter: Passively, Diana gains attack range, when activated, Diana will gain major bonus range and bonus damage on her next shot, but then be required to reload her arrow for a second. E: Reposition: Diana rolls in a direction, using sleight of hand to apply a paralytic poison to her next arrow, making her next shot after rolling slow the target. Ultimate: Hitman(Hitwoman? Hitwolf?) Diana hunkers down for a second, then fires a narrow, super long ranged, massive damage, super-fast-projectile speed arrow, that scales in damage off of the enemie's missing health. If Hitman kills an enemy, it's cooldown and mana cost is refunded. PRESTO Melee Passive: Trickster: Presto will leave a decoy of himself whenever he leaves the enemy team's sight. The decoy will attack, but do no damage. Q: Shadowy Strike: Presto blinks behind his target and stabs them, dealing damage and leaving a decoy at his initial location. W: Forceful Card: Presto throws out a slow moving card in front of him that will slowly push enemies toward the end point, effectively, this is a moving terrain blocker. E: Omnipresence: Presto teleports to any decoy on the map, damaging all enemies near the decoy, but destroying the decoy. Ultimate: House of Cards: Presto lays down a trap that looks like a house of cards that will stealth after a delay, if the house of cards is triggered by an enemy, a presto decoy will spawn at their location and chase them, while dealing 15% of Presto's damage. ALIZOR Ranged Passive: Conquered Land: Alizor leaves a trail of conquered land whereever he walks, and wherever he kills an enemy. the Conquered land gives increased healing and bonus movement to Alizor and his allies. Conquered land lasts for a good while, but is not permanent. Q: Scouting Arrow: Alizor fires an arrow into the air, which lands at a long-ranged target location later, the arrow provides vision for a decent amount of time, and conquers the land around it, as well as dealing damage in the area. W: Suppressing Fire: Alizor launches a cone of arrows, damaging and slowing all enemies hit, and conquering the land beneath it if an enemy leaves the area he fired at within 3 seconds. E: Guerrilla Warfare: Alizor launches a quick shot at an enemy, and then immediately turns invisible, his next shot will break him out of invisibility and deal bonus damage, conquering the land underneath him. Ultimate: Call to Arms: Alizor jumps onto his horse, becoming able to move and attack at the same time, as well as giving a massive damage boost to all nearby allies, and constantly conquering a large area around himself during this. WRATH!LEGION Melee Passive: Rageborn: Legion will passively gain stacks of Rage as he is hit, up to 100, he will discharge all of his rage on his next attack, doing more damage per stack and stunning at full stacks. Q: Clustersmash: Smash a nearby enemy, damaging them and all enemies behind them in a cone. W: Intimidate: Can only be used after being hit, Immediately slowing and reducing the damage of the enemy who has struck you most recently. E: Hammer of Injustice: Slam an enemy with your fiery warhammer, doing major damage based on their maximum health. Ultimate: Styx: Jump down into hell, reappearing after a delay anywhere on the map, damaging all enemies near your end location, as the River Styx begins to surround you. The river styx's blessing will half all damage you recieve for the duration, and steal life from all nearby enemies. HARLEQUIN Melee Passive: Terrifying Patience: Every 3 seconds, your next attack will deal major bonus damage, this timer will reset if you attack an enemy. Q: The Carnival Within: Fill a target's head with carnival music for 6 seconds, every 2 seconds with the debuff, the target will take damage and be mini-stunned for .25 seconds. W: Juggalo's Blood: Empower your dual maces, doing bonus damage and stunning the target on your next attack, the damage fully stacks with Terrifying Patience. E: Exerting Force: Passively, every 2nd strike of Terrifying Patience will deal even more damage, when activated, it will instantly refresh Terrifying Patience and apply the 2nd strike's bonus damage, even if you have not stacked it. Ultimate: The Dark Carnival: Harlequin grows in Size, and begins loudly blaring Carnival music, silencing all nearby units. during this time, the bonus damage of Exerting Force, Juggalo's Blood, and Terrifying Patience are all increased, and you gain CC immunity. at the end of The Dark Carnival, you stun yourself briefly. MANNEQUIN Ranged Passive: Foresight: Due to your infinite knowledge (and hours on the wiki,) you know the full range of each ability of your opponents. every 5 seconds, you will see the max range of one of your opponent's abilities, going to Q, then W, then E, then R, and then cycling back to Q. Q: Painted Distraction: Mannequin creates an image of himself out of paint, the Image will not move, but can attack, dealing no damage, if an enemy strikes the image, they take minor damage and are stunned briefly. W: Reversed Fortune: Swap places with a target image, and gain bonus damage on your next attack. E: Borrow Strength: Steal the stats of an enemy, gaining them for yourself for a time, and your next Attack or royal flush will deal more damage. Ultimate: Royal Flush. after a 1.5 second delay, Mannequin launches a slow moving card in target direction. the card will deal damage based on ALL Of Mannequin's stats. PAINT Melee Passive: Splatter: Every couple of seconds, Paint's next basic attack will create painted land in an area around the target. Painted Land buffs Paint by making his spells cost no mana, enemies hit by Paint while on painted land suffer additional damage, and some abilities have bonus effect to enemies on painted land. finally, painted land will fade after 10 seconds if Paint is not nearby. Q: Blood Horn: Paint rips out one of his horns and slings the blood forward in a line, painting the land in front of him in a line, and damaging enemies in that line, and rooting enemies hit that are already on painted land. W: Drench: Paint fires a glob of paint in the air, that lands at target location after a delay, damaging enemies in the area, and painting a much larger area around it. Enemies that are already on painted land when being drenched are mind controlled, walking harmlessly towards Paint for 1.5 seconds. E: Artist's Pride: Passively, Paint will gain bonus attack and movement speed whenever an enemy is on painted land. when Activated, Paint can teleport to any area, as long as it is painted land. Ultimate: Summon Blood Golem: Paint summons a Blood Golem, to fight for him, the Blood Golem scales off of Paint's stats, and will leave behind a trail of painted land wherever he goes, the Blood Golem also has Paint's passive, but with no internal cooldown. OVERSEEKER Ranged Passive: True Sight: Overseeker can see invisible units, additionally, his sight radius is slightly bigger than most warriors. Q: Mind Vision: Overseeker begins channeling onto an enemy, making his sight radius follow the enemy he is currently channeling on. the ability has no range limit on it's "tether" and can last potentially forever, but Overseeker is vulnerable while channeling, reactivate to cancel the ability. W: Survey the Surroundings: Overseeker places a ward at a location that grants sight, it has only 5 HP, but lasts forever, it only takes 1 damage per attack by an enemy warrior, and you can only have one out at a time. E: Sonar: Overseeker emits a sonar pulse around him, revealing the nearby area, any enemy warriors in the area are also slowed briefly. Ultimate: Blackout: Overseeker uses powerful visionary magic to make all enemy warriors on the map nearsighted, reducing their sight range by a massive amount for a duration. ROSAN Melee Passive: Envious One: Due to Zillihelt, Rosan has passive lifesteal, additionally, he will steal the stats of an enemy warrior briefly whenever he strikes them, this effect cannot happen on the same target again for 10 seconds. Q: Spell Steal: Rosan steals the most recently cast spell of the target enemy warrior, casting it instead of spell steal on his next cast, after he casts the spell, he loses it, and this ability turns back to Spell Steal. W: With Finesse: Rosan "gracefully" dashes in a direction, damaging any targets he encounters along the way. He can dash 3 times before this ability goes on cooldown. E: Thief: Rosan takes the enemy's weapon, disarming them briefly, his next attack will attack with the stolen weapon, dealing an autoattack as if it came from the one you cast this ability on, if it kills a target, it is accredited to Rosan. Ultimate: Stripped of Beauty: Rosan can only activate this when he falls below 25% HP. When activated, Rosan's facade slowly burns away, as his hideous true form is revealed. in this form, Rosan's passive stat steal and lifesteal is doubled, and he gains bonus movement and attack speed, and fully heals himself while also gaining a large boost to HP. however, Rosan silences himself while stripped of beauty. This effect lasts for 20 seconds before Rosan regains his facade, and goes back to his original health before he transformed. LUSK Melee Passive: Strategic Retreat: When Lusk hits 50% HP, he will immediately enter an unbreakable stealth for 3 seconds, and gains a movement speed boost when moving away from enemy warriors during this time. The stealth from this ability cannot be broken by any means, not even true sight. Once it has activated, it has a lengthy 50 second cooldown. Q: Repeat After Me: Lusk marks a target, designating them as TARGET PRACTICE. If Lusk and any ally warrior attack the target within quick succession of each other, the mark will detonate, dealing even more damage and slowing the target. W: Superhuman Agility: Lusk passively blocks an autoattack from an enemy warrior every 12 seconds, when activated, Lusk will use all his reflexes to make himself completely immune to the damage from basic attacks for 2 seconds, but the passive will be inactive while Superhuman Agility is on cooldown. E: Assassination Tutor: Lusk briefly gives himself a major 50% Damage Boost, If he manages to kill an enemy during this boost, the buff will spread to all nearby allies, and refresh the duration on Lusk's own buff. Ultimate: Follow my Lead: Lusk leaps into the air and crashes down at target location, damaging the enemy nearest to the center of the landing zone, and stunning all other enemies. All allies nearby will gain a movement speed boost after Lusk does his initial leap, and again when he lands. TACQUE Melee Passive: Shadowed: Tacque cannot be seen on the minimap unless an enemy warrior is near him. Q: Eye Poke: Tacque pokes a target's eyes out, dealing moderate damage and preventing them from seeing anything for a brief time. W: Shadowzone: Tacque lays down a zone of shadows at target location, cloaking all allies who stay inside it. Allies inside will briefly decloak if they attack or use an ability, but will recloak if they go back inside. E: Mischief: This ability can either be cast on enemy warriors, or structures. When used on Enemy Warriors, Tacque leaps off of them, damaging and slowing them while sending Tacque away from them. When used against a structure, it disables that structure for 5 seconds, and does damage to it. Ultimate: Right back at ya: Tacque empowers his claws with Shadowy Energy, and swipes in front of him, damaging all enemies, and reflecting any projectiles in the area toward his target location. NATAS Melee Passive: Demonblade: After each ability cast, Natas's next basic attack will deal bonus magical damage, additionally, each time he hits an enemy with an ability, that enemy will then take amplified damage from all further abilties from Natas, this can stack up to 3 times. Q: Sword Throw: Natas throws his sword like a boomerang, damaging all enemies in a line twice, dealing double damage on the return blow. Natas can reactivate this ability to teleport to the blade and executing a spinning slash with it. Natas cannot autoattack while his sword is thrown, and Demonblade's autoattack boost will not apply unless you either teleport, or the blade fully returns. W: Teleport: Natas teleports to a nearby target location in a demonic explosion, damaging all enemies near the location he teleported to. E: Hell Pulse: Natas fires off a cone of devastating hellfire, damaging and slowing all enemies. The ability will do more damage and slow the closer affected enemies are to Natas. If an enemy is close enough to Natas when hit with Demon Pulse, they will be stunned instead of slowed. Ultimate: Obliterate: Natas floods himself with demonic energy, resetting the cooldown of all his basic abilities. For a time after, Natas will then store a percentage of all the damage he deals. Once that time is up, the stored damage floods into Natas's Blade, applying all of it on Natas's next basic attack. THE CRYSTAL GUARDIAN Ranged Passive: Crystal Breakdown: Whenever the crystal guardian loses 10% of its health, it will spawn a crystal soldier from the resulting shards, the crystal soldier does pitiful damage and lacking in defense, but lasts until killed, and scales off the guardian's stats. Q: Refract: The Guardian refracts light nearby and launches out a powerful cone of damage in front of it. W: Reflecting Beam: The guardian fires a beam of light at an enemy, damaging them and applying an additional damage over time. the beam then refracts to any other units it can find, the damage is lowered on each bounce. E: Entrench: A toggled ability, the guardian roots itself in place, gaining additional range on its abilities and attacks but preventing it from moving, while rooted, the guardian will periodically summon crystal soldiers that go down the nearest lane, or attack the nearest enemy warrior. Ultimate: Sunlight Cannon: The guardian begins charging up, and then channels a massive beam of sunlight in a direction, dealing damage every 0.1 an enemy is in the beam. The ability starts as a linear skillshot, but eventually becomes more of a cone as the beam is focused. SKATCH Ranged Passive: Musical Boost: Every time Skatch uses an ability, he begins playing music for 4 seconds, buffing all allies near him with increased movement and attack speed. Q: Dischordant Wave: Skatch plays a terrible note on his guitar, damaging and silencing all enemies in a line. W: Adrenaline Pumper: Skatch plays a fast-paced song to a targeted ally, majorly increasing their mana and health regeneration, as well as their move and attack speed as long as he stays within range of them for a duration. E: Encore: Skatch applauds an ally for their great work and demands an encore, instantly resetting the cooldown of the last ability they used, this does not affect ultimates, and if the last used ability was an ultimate, it will only count an ability used before the ultimate. Ultimate: Pep: Skatch plays encouraging music to all allies nearby, cleansing them of any CC, and making them immune to further forms of CC for 1 second. COUNT NEBULAE Melee Passive: Magic Claws: Nebulae's overflowing Magic converts part of his autoattack damage into magic damage. Q: Magic Missile: Nebulae slows himself, while charging up to 12 magic missiles that launch out in a volley in target direction upon release, each missile does damage to the first target it hits. W: Magic Vine: Nebulae creates a vine of pure magic at target location that lasts for a duration, attacking the nearest warrior in it's attack range every second. E: Arcane Pulse: Nebulae begins channeling, controlling a small arcane orb. While channeling, you control the orb's movement, the Orb is untargetable and invincible, and when you reactivate the ability, or the ability times out, the orb will explode, damaging all enemies near it. Ultimate: Mind Eviscerate: Nebulae channels for 2 seconds on an enemy warrior, and then BLASTS their mind with powerful magic, doing Massive damage and doing bonus damage based on their highest stat. "THE AMAZING" AZTEC Ranged Passive: Soul Burner: Aztec applies a Damage over time to enemies whenever he does damage to them, stacking up to 5 times, increasing the damage of the damage over time per stack. Q: Soulfire: Aztec launches a scorching-hot ball of shadowy fire, damaging the first enemy it hits. This ability has a short cooldown, and a low mana cost. W: Life Drain: Aztec sucks out some of the foe's life force, damaging them and healing himself based on damage dealt. E: Flames of the pit: Aztec fires off a cone of shadowy fire, damaging all enemies in the area. Ultimate: Disco Inferno: Aztec begins spinning rapidly after a 1 second channel, launching off 4 soulfires and 2 Flames of the pit around him in random directions every second for 6 seconds, he also gains movement speed during this time.Category:Miscellaneous